Strange Feelings
by Shia Otina
Summary: I suck at summaries. WARNING: Rape in later chapters Chapter 5 is finally here.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters even though that would be so cool!

Warning: not for people who are against the whole lemon thing

Xxxxxxdividethingxxxxxx

Tohru sighed contently as she set the last of the food on the table. She had made shougayaki and rice under Hatsuharu's request. She admired the food on the table and went to Shigure's study.

She knocked on the door. "Shigure-san! Dinner's ready!" She called. The door slid open and startled Tohru. "Oops! Sorry Tohru-kun!" Shigure said, passing Tohru and heading to the dining room.

She walked to the sitting room. "Uh,um…" She said as Kyo was wrestling with Haru saying something about him leading him into a fight and then calling it off. She looked around the room and saw it was a mess!

"Don't worry Honda-san." Yuki said. "They just got into a fight and the room isn't that messy." A cabinet fell off of the wall, spilling all of it's contents onto the floor.

"Um…dinner is ready." She said, walking back into the kitchen. She sat down when the others came in. "Shougayaki. Yay." Haru said, devouring the pork on his plate.

After dinner, Tohru finished the dishes and cleaned up the living room. Shigure was in his study, Yuki was in his room, Kyo was sleeping because of the rain, and Hatsuharu had left.

Tohru walked upstairs and entered her room. She took her brown hair out of it's pigtails and undressed herself. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled into her bed.

Xxxxxdividethingxxxxxx

Sorry it was so short! It's crappy too. This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote so feel free to flame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters even though that would be so cool!

Warning: not for people who are against the whole lemon thing

Xxxxxxdividethingxxxxxx

Tohru prepared breakfast as everyone came in. They said their good mornings and sat down. "So Tohru-kun, do you have work today?" Shigure asked, stuffing his face with Tohru's wonderful cooking.

"Yes." Tohru said. "I'm sorry I can't pick you up today Honda-san." Yuki said, eating some of Tohru's cooking. "It's okay. I'm sure I can get home on my own. There's no need to worry about me."

When they finished eating, the teenagers walked off to school and Shigure was being hunted down by his insane editor. After going through a day of being interrogated by the Prince Yuki Fan Club and work, Tohru started the walk home from work. "It's so quiet out tonight." She said to herself.

She heard something fall up ahead. 'Oh no! It's probably one of those creeps Shigure-san warned me about!' Tohru thought, frightened. 'Mom, please give me some of your yankee spirit.'

Tohru walked ahead and was stopped by a man in front of her. "Where do ya think you're goin'?" He said. He pulled Tohru into an alleyway, her bag dropping, and pushed her against a wall.

The man forced his lips onto hers and pulled Tohru towards him. Tohru tried to push him away but that just made him angrier. He pulled away and slipped of her shirt. Tohru tried to keep her shirt on, but that just ripped it.

"Umm…please stop…" Tohru said, when the man reached behind her back to unclasp her pink bra. "That's not gonna work." The man said, smiling a toothy grin. He unclasped her bra and admired her breasts.

He cupped on in his hand and sucked on it and started to nibble on it. Tohru pushed him away, but only to receive a slap on the face. "You're gonna wish you didn't do that, you bitch!" He yelled, pulling down her skirt.

He pulled down her pink panties and quickly slid out of his pants and boxers. "This isn't gonna hurt a bit." He said, obviously lying. He positioned his manhood in front of her clit and shoved in.

Tohru started to cry and screamed in pain, begging him to stop. She was soon drowned out by a kiss. The man pushed his tongue on her lips, begging for and entrance. Tohru gave in and the man explored her mouth.

He pumped his manhood in and out of Tohru, causing a lot of extreme pain. He laughed at her pain and kept pumping. He started to play with her breasts and sucked on them. He withdrew his manhood and pushed Tohru onto her knees.

He pushed his manhood into her mouth and grabbed the back of her head. He pushed her head back and forth. He reached his climax and poured his see into her mouth. Tohru pulled back her head and gagged on the taste.

The man pulled on his boxers and pants. "Thanks for the fun time he said, running off.

Tohru cried and stood up, slowly getting dressed.

Xxxxxxdividethingxxxxxx

Sorry if it sucked. It sounded better in my head to be honest. And you can still flame me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket,but I wish I owned Kureno... 

(( Sorry it took so long, I had no inspiration and it's all Kureno's fault!He kept distracting me...

After attempting to put her shirt on,she just wrapped it around her torso and quickly picked up her bag.Tears fell down her face as she walked home.It was probably midnight already and the others were probably wondering where she was.She still felt an ache between her legs from what happened earlier and she tried not to think about it,but it was too hard.When she got home,she wiped her face clean of tears and went inside.It was dark and she removed her shoes.She heard footsteps and saw Kyo."H-hi Kyo-kun."She said,quickly heading over to the stairs."Where were you?"Kyo asked her,a bit of concern in his voice.Tohru took a deep breath."I just got overworked is all."She said,hurrying up the stairs and into her room.She set her bag onto her table and sat on her bed,tears returning.Fighting the tears,she stood up and changed into her pajamas.Crawling into her bed,she cried herself to sleep. (It sucks so far...I'm losing my creative spirit!)She woke up at about 4:30 in the morning and quickly got out of bed.She was going to either Hana-chan's or Uo-chan's house for comfort. After what happened last night,she couldn't stand being in the same house as three men.She removed her pajamas and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt.She put her hair up into a clip and pulled on socks.She slipped out of her room and silently headed down the stairs.She put on her shoes and left the house.Kyo stood in the kitchen watching and when he was about to ask her where she was going,she left.Tohru quickly hurried towards her friend's as the sun rose into the sky.She stopped when she bumped into something.She looked up and noticed it was a man.It was Kureno Sohma."Kureno-san?"Tohru asked,jumping back and defending herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Feelings**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Fruits Basket Characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kureno looked down at Tohru and saw her tear-stained face. "Tohru-san, are you all right?" Kureno asked her, concern covering his face. "What happened?" He tried to give her his coat but she flinched when he came near. "I-I have to go Kureno-san." Tohru said, turning on her heel, but was stopped when Kureno grabbed her hand.

"You can't go wandering around town without a coat." Kureno told her. "Take mine." He tried to give her his coat again, but Tohri tried to free her hand. "Tohru. What happened?" Kureno kept asking her. "L-let me go." Tohru said, tears falling down her face. Kureno just figured out what happened.

Tohru's crying turned to sobbing and without thinking, she hugged Kureno and cried into his shirt. "I-it was h-horrible!" She said in between sobs. "Come with me." Kureno said. "Maybe we can fix the problem." He lead Tohru down the street and into the Sohma Estate.

"Hello?" Hatori said, seeing Kureno and a sobbing Tohru next to him. "Tohru-san, what happened? Come in." Kureno and Tohru came in. "What's wrong?" Hatori asked. "It would be better if I told you in the other room." Kureno said, as he and Hatori walked into the office.

"Tohru-san was _raped._" Kureno told him. "Do Shigure and the others know?" Hatori asked, looking back into the living room at a tear-stained Tohru. "I don't think so." Kureno said. "Excuse me, but may I use the bathroom?" Hatori gave him a look that seemed to say 'This isn't a good time for the bathroom!'

"Sure." Hatori said, going into the living room and sitting by Tohru. Tohru scooted away from Hatori and trembled. "Tohru-san. What exactly happened?" Hatori asked her. "Do the others know?" Tohru looked like she was about to cry again. "N-no they don't know." Tohru said, wiping her eyes. She shook her head as if to tell Hatori that it was too horrible to say.

Kureno came back and sat in a chair as there was a knock on the door. It was already 8:00 and Shigure was at the door. "Haa-san!! Is Tohru-kun in there?" Shigure asked as soon as the door was open. Hatori stepped to the side and the setting unveiled itself. Shigure saw Tohru tear-stained and sitting on the couch and Kureno sitting in the chair.

"What's _he _doing here?" Shigure asked, referring to Kureno. "Ah, he found Tohru-kun and brought her here." Hatori told Shigure, as he walked over to sit by Tohru. "Tohru! What are we supposed to have for breakfast and you're late for school!" Shigure told Tohru as she scooted away. "Shigure. I'm giving her a doctor's note." Hatori said, walking into the office. "Shigure, come here."

Shigure followed orders and Hatori told him what had happened. "I'm not that dumb. She couldn't have had a stomach virus. Wouldn't she be puking?" Shigure said. "No, tell that to Yuki and Kyo. I don't need them to worry why Tohru-kun wasn't in school today. The real reason is that she was raped." Hatori told him.

"Oh...Shall I take her home then?" Shigure asked Hatori. "I don't know if that's a good idea. The only person she seems to be comfortable around is Kureno-san." Hatori said. "But go ahead and try." Shigure walked into the living room and saw that Tohru was gone. "Where's Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"She went home." Kureno said, as Shigure quickly left Hatori's home. He ran towards his house and he was glad he wore pants and not a robe. "Tohru-kun!" He yelled, looking for her. At last he found her. She was sitting on a bench crying. He sat next to her but she scooted away.

"Tohru-kun. It's me." Shigure said, trying to comfort her. "I know what happened. Why don't we go home?" He stood up and Tohru reluctantly stood up and followed him home. "Hatori told me to tell Yuki and Kyo that you had a stomach virus. That's the reason you didn't go to school today. Okay?" Shigure said,

"Okay." Tohru said, as they both walked home.

* * *

When it started to get to the end, it seems like TohruXShigure...But it's not and sorry it took me so long. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fruits Basket Characters...**

**Reviews from the whole story so far:**

Haru's Girlfriend: It is sucky, but why sooner? Why couldn't it be in chapter 5, like my story?

JennyKim319: Wow, I didn't expect it to be soo...graphic, LOL. But besides that, I hope to see the next chapter soon.

Lady Kayanne: This sounds like it could be interesting. you should update.

WerewolfMagic: OMG! Poor Tohru! Continue! Continue!

PaperAce: please tell me something good is about to happen soon and please longer chapters

tashie1010: wow this is really good, although i hope something good happens to tohru XD anyways, really good XD

Saki Kurosaki: Nice! UPDATE!

Princess Airya: that was really great! Plz update very soon and very fast! Can't wait to read more.

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Tohru walked alongside Shigure,but tried to keep away.Her friend,Uo-chan,kept calling him a dirty old man and that made her feel worse.Memories of that night flooded into her head.Out of nowhere she started sobbing."Tohru-kun?"Shigure asked,looking at her."Are you okay?"Tohru knew that he would come closer if she didn't stop crying.

"I-I'm fine..."She said firmly,trying to hold in the tears."Oh okay."Shigure said,smiling that weird smile he always had,but inside he felt terrible.He didn't want to see Tohru hurt.Tohru looked up from the ground when she heard footsteps.She saw Uo-chan and Hana-chan!Without thinking,she ran up to them and they pulled her into a hug.

"My,my Tohru-kun.What happened?"Saki asked her,the reason they came was because Saki could sense something was wrong.Really wrong."What did orange-top do?"Uo-chan asked,assuming that it was Kyo's fault.Tohru just noticed that they were still in there school uniforms."How come you aren't in s-school?"Tohru asked them.Arisa smiled.

"Oh _that._Me and Hana ditched because she sensed something was wrong."Arisa told Tohru,pulling her into a tight hug."Yes Tohru-kun.If something had happened to you,I don't know what we'd do."Saki said,joining in on the hug."Tohru-kun?Tohru-kun??"Shigure said frantically,trying to locate Tohru in the group hug.

"Hey...it's that writer guy."Uo-chan said,looking up from the hug."You aren't wearing any shoes..."Saki said,looking at his shoe-less feet.Shigure looked down."I left them at Haa-san's...I knew I was forgetting something!"Shigure mused."Oh well,too late to get them on Tohru,let's go home."Arisa stopped Tohru from going any further.

"Hold up.She's coming with us.Something was wrong and we're going to figure it out."Uo and Hana-chan dragged Tohru off to Arisa's house.Her father was probably drunk and sleeping already.Arisa opened the door and the smell of alcohol flew out to them."On second thought,how about we stay outside?"Saki suggested.

They headed outside and sat on the apartment porch."So Tohru-kun.What happened?"Arisa said,she and Hana-chan looking at her.Tohru shook her head and started crying."What's wrong?Need me to rough somebody up?"Arisa asked Tohru-kun.She knew she was being overprotective but right now seemed like a good time.

"H-he r-..."Tohru started but couldn't finish it."Who's 'he'?"Hana asked her."He..."Arisa said,motioning with her hands for Tohru to continue."_He raped me..._"Tohru said quietly,but loud enough for them to hear."**THAT BASTARD!"**Arisa shouted,springing up onto her feet."Calm down Arisa.You don't even know who 'he' is."Hana said,pulling Arisa to sit down.

* * *

I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else!Please Review!


End file.
